


Like You Came Out of a Dream

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, The Dad Content We Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: If he didn't know any better, Sety would say he was in Silesia.As it is, he is not, and this is all a dream, but who then is that man he sees, and why does he feel so familiar when Sety has never seen him before?





	Like You Came Out of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love Forsetifam, I love Dad Levin, I love Dragondad, and I love dying and being Dead.

If he didn't know better, Sety would say he was in Silesia.

That would be ridiculous, of course. He knew that he had left long ago to find his father, and that he'd not since returned. Besides, this Silesia is far different from the home he'd known; there are more trees, and they are shorter, and the land seems to be enveloped in a peace and happiness light as the breeze. The peaceful air almost makes him uneasy, rather than calming him, and he stares around at the vast forests and snowfields.

There’s a song like the wind in the air, and he follows its call on instinct, snow crunching beneath his boots.

At first, all he hears is the melodic twang of lute strings, resonating deep within his soul. He hardly registers the voice, singing with the wind, a wordless song - no, it has words, the person is singing words he can't make out, can't understand. A sense of frustration mounts in him; he doesn't know this song, doesn't know these words, and yet - he does. He _has_ to.

Why can't he remember them?

He stops at the edge of a clearing, and silently watches his father's back.

No. This is not his father. His hair is too short, his voice is too accented, and, even though he is sitting on a log, Sety can tell that the man is far too short to be his father. Yet, without knowing why, an ache settles in his chest at the sight of him, and he wishes to rush over to the man, talk to him, hold onto him somehow so that he doesn't ever leave.

Without knowing when, the music fades, and slowly, the man stands up and turns to face him.

The stranger's face lights up like a candle; his eyes sparkle with a mixture of relief, love, and longing, the depths of which are far beyond Sety. He is not sure when his feet carried him further into the clearing, but they are only an arm's length away from each other, now, and the man reaches out towards him to close that gap, his lips moving as if to silently call Sety’s name-

Suddenly, without moving, a chasm forms between them, pulling them apart; Sety reaches far too late for the other's outstretched fingers, and the last thing he sees on the man's face is a look of utter despair.

* * *

He wakes, bolt upright and panting, shivering for a reason even he doesn't quite know. The panic settles in, and he glances around to make sure he's not alone, that father hasn't left him-

He has not. He is lying there, still, on his back with his arm perfectly positioned for use as a pillow. The reluctant promise to stay the night had been kept, and Sety is just about to settle down again when he notices a sad, drawn look on his father's face, the twitch of a hand, as though it's wanting to reach out.

“Se… ty…” he breathes, but the voice Sety hears is not that of the father who'd raised him all these years - it's something foreign and alien in tone, just like the man he'd seen in his dreams had, and yet…

The look on his father's face fades, slowly, and eventually he shifts, face as calm and impassive as ever. In the darkness beside him, Sety stares and waits, feeling as pale and haunted as though he'd seen a ghost; it is just before dawn when he finally calms and sinks back into restless sleep.


End file.
